The Odds Are Against Us
by magalovic
Summary: Chapter 2: Chased Bella is trying to have a good night, but then something goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction,…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer,I just borrow them for a new twist on fate.

THE ODDS ARE AGAINST US

_**CHAPTER 1: Frantic**_

I was running down the stairs, frantic as ever. I knew that Alice was trying to finish the last items on the infamous "To-Do" list she had conjured up for my "well-being". I know it was about time I followed the list, because I was at the point of trying not to pull my own hair out and go crazy.

"What are you doing Bella?" Alice commanded with the authority that she thought she had.

"What do you mean, _what am I doing? _I am just sitting here very much enjoying the television program with Emmett, isn't that obvious?"

At that moment Emmett's contagious laugh bellowed out of him. He knew that I was being sarcastic as ever with Alice, just to see how long she would last until she gave up.

Alice replied, "Since when do you sit and watch television with _Emmett_ of all people, huh?"

"What's wrong with me? Last time I checked I was just as fun to be around as anyone else, miss know-it-all," Emmett huffed out.

"Now, Emmett, why do you have to be like that? You know there are so many important things that need to get done, and you want to sit there and be rude to me. Ehen all I want to do is get my work done!" Alice huffed before continuing in a hiss "oh, and by the way, Mr. I-think-I-know-everything, you better shut your mouth before I do it for you".

You could tell that Emmett had really gotten on her nerves. I don't think that she had ever been so mad at another sibling, not even Edward. I actually took a few steps back and let her finish her rant, so that we could get on with whatever insane thing that she wanted me to do next. I decided to scan the living in the midst of the madness, noticing the scowling eyes that she was shooting at him. It was completely obvious that Emmett was doing all of this on purpose, and becoming more and more amused by the whole thing.

"Bella, you better come with me, we really need to get this done," she said.

It was noticeable how tense Alice was, from the stance that she was in. Looking at her, her skin had looked more like marble than ever, extremely smooth and pristine. She had broken the focus that she had kept on Emmett and actually turned her gaze toward me. She was letting me know how upset she was by the whole confrontation. She was letting me have it with her eyes.

I walked after Alice.

"Now, Bella. You need to make these important decisions. I have basically made all the ones that you wouldn't really need to have a say in, and left the ones that you needed to make a decision on," Alice said.

"Okay, yes mom, whatever you say. I will do as you ask of me," I said as sarcastically as possible to see how much more irritated she could become.

"Bella, I can't believe you spoke to me that way! Why do I even bother with you anymore? You always speak down to me later, as if I mean nothing to you. Why would you do that to me, of all people? I thought I was your best friend?"

I began to hunch my shoulders, knowing that I was actually being rude to her. She is, afterall, my wedding planner, my best friend, and someone that I look up to when I need help with certain things in life. I started to feel horrible about the way I was acting towards her.

"Alice I am so sorry, I love you, almost as much as I love Edward. And you know how much I love that boy. I am sorry about talking to you the way that I did, and I really hope that you can forgive me. Will you forgive me? If you can't forgive me, then do it for Edward. You know how much that he wants this," I explained as emotionally as possible, hoping that she would realize that I really do mean it. I want her help getting this together more than anything.

During all of her making me apologize and my begging for forgiveness, I hadn't realized where she was leading me. I looked up to see we were now heading toward the door to the garage. Their garage stemmed off from the kitchen. The wonderfully large kitchen. It was beautiful, the type that you would see in one of the _Home and Garden_ magazines. Their kitchen would be the cover of the issue.

As we came up to the door that led to the garage, Alice began to twist the handle and proceeded to push it open. As she did the door swung open with enough force to put a hole in a wall, but she was able to catch it before doing so.

As I glanced around I saw Rosalie's shiny, red, Mercedes M3, and Carlisle's jet black BMW parked next to it. Neither car was better than the other; they both equally balanced one another out, being parked next to each other. There was one brief second that I wondered why Alice was leading me into the garage.

I looked to the other side of the garage and there were Rosalie and Esme. They stood there like artwork out of a museum, still as stone and beautiful as a painting. Rose was wearing a beautiful solid black dress that came to just above her knees with slits on either side. At the top of the dress that rested on her perfect frame were the thin spaghetti straps that draped themselves over her angelic white skin. Over the front of the dress it draped down, layers of fabric over each other to a low drop that gently exposed a portion of her chest. Her hair looked like fresh snow flowing down past her shoulders with light waves through it all. She looked purely exquisite.

Next to Rose was, of course, Esme. She wasn't at all any less beautiful than Rosalie. She had to portray a motherly figure everyday of the week, but tonight obviously she was really going to act her age. She was turned into a vampire at 26 years of age. Her choice of attire was a little more conservative, but just as trendy. Her dress was a deep scarlet red, a bit longer than Rose's dress. The bottom was ruffled all around the edges. If she would spin around it would fly up and look like a blossomed flower. Towards the top of the flowing garment was a crisscrossed strap effect, which went around her neck and tied. There was an open diamond hole upon her chest, bordered by rhinestones. There several thousand other rhinestones that all the way down the dress. She too, looked amazing.

I couldn't help but wonder what Alice would be wearing. While she shamelessly escorted me into this trap of clothing and what looked like it was going to end up as partying she was wearing casual clothes. Very cunning.

"Why are you guys looking so incredibly amazing?" I asked.

Rose smirked and turned to look another way. Esme turned toward Carlisle's car and opened the back seat door to swiftly remove a large garment bag. She pulled out the bag and draped it over her arm and slowly walked toward me.

I started to get nervous and I felt the rush of blood to my face. Esme smiled that warm loving smile that she always gave me when she was happy for me.

"Bella, this is for you, I hope you don't mind, but Alice insisted that you looked particularly well this evening, and we knew that the only other dress that you had was the one that you wore to your prom. As much as we don't mind what you're wearing, you know as well as we do, Alice does. So she picked this up for you to change into".

I looked around to glare at Alice, but she was out of the room already.

I accepted my fate and quickly retrieved the garment bag from Esme and asked "where am I supposed to get changed?"

Rose snickered, "Are you serious? Like we care what you look like. We are completely capable of dealing with your intense beauty" her voice dripped with sarcasm "please just get dressed so that we can get out of here."

I was rarely able to be cocky to Rose, but something in me shifted that moment, and I wanted nothing more than retort.

"Um...well, since you put it that way, let me just get behind this car so that I don't make you feel any more uncomfortable than I obviously do at the moment, how does that sound?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shifted her body in the opposite direction, so that she didn't have to look at me. Esme handed me the bag. I walked to the opposite end of the garage so that I could get dressed away from Rosalie. I slowly unzipped the bag, hoping that by some miracle of fate maybe the zipper would snag the dress and end up ripping into shreds. As I thought harder about that one and realized that if that were going to happen, Alice would have already known have a dress standing by to take its place.

I pulled the dress from the bag to look at it. I was awestruck. It was different shades blue flowing all together. It was a halter dress and the length was not questionable whatsoever. It fell just above my knees. The top of the dress was a very pale blue and as the dress progressed downward it became a very deep blue. It had a perfect transition. There were light hints of sparkles over it. I slipped it over my head and let it fall down my body. It fit perfectly, no doubt because Alice knew my exact size. When I slid the dress on, I was able to pull off my jeans and bra and shirt from underneath the dress. I reluctantly slipped on the very high heel shoes. After about a month of Alice teaching me to walk in heels it didn't seem as scaring to me anymore. That isn't to say that I enjoyed wearing them now. I would prefer to wear sneakers.

"Alright, hopefully everything is all set," Alice said as she walked in from the other room, dressed to perfection as well.

Her dress was a beautiful, but very short. It was forest green, and strapless. It hit mid-thigh and made her look a few inches taller. Well, that included with the four inch heels she now wore.

"I'm ready," Rosalie said.

"That's good. Esme you can ride in the front with Rose, and I and Bella will ride in the backseat, if that's ok with you Bella" Alice said, looking to me.

"Of course that is. Whatever is easier, but I have to ask you all, what in the world is going on tonight that we have to look like this?"

" You are seriously asking this question?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Well, at least I tried..." I said, with a small chuckle underneath. I wasn't getting an answer any time soon.

We all climbed into the car, the garage door opened quickly, and we were out of there before we knew it. As we were leaving I was thinking to myself about how I looked, not just to me, but to everyone else. I was always self-conscious about things like that, but to know that Edward loved me and Alice always took care of what I wore so that I never looked terrible. I knew I would look fine, and for once in my life I didn't have to think so hard about it anymore.

"You know Bella, Edward would go crazy if he saw you right now" Esme said smiling.

I replied, "you think so?"

I felt a rush of blood fill my face, knowing that thinking about Edward looking at me, like this, he would really go crazy, and that made me very blissful.

As we left the driveway I noticed looking up to Esme in the front seat. She had a curl on the side of her mouth, as if she knew what she had done and was proud of that fact.

I began trying to figure out where we were going, "ladies, do you mind me asking where on earth we are going?"

Esme belted out a laugh that I never thought would come from her, smiling from ear to ear, "Bella, don't worry we will be there in no time."

I sat back trying to relax, but for some reason I couldn't shake a bad feeling about tonight. It was as if my entire body was willing me to just go back home, and stay with Edward. But if something bad was going to happen, Alice would have seen it... right?


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to figure out where we were going I tried to put some options in motion: possibly out to eat, but I had doubt that since I would be the only one eating, or to possibly surprise Edward and the boys for a party. Alice had been making me wear high heeled shoes for about an hour a day for the last couple of weeks to prepare me for my wedding so that I would be able to dance with Edward during the reception. _Crap._

From the rate of speed that we were going, we must have been at least to Seattle by now, normally would take a human citizen about 3 hours, to the Cullen's it would take them about 40 minutes. You could see all the tall buildings all lined up and approaching, as tall as the sky, beautiful historic buildings.

You could always tell that we were out of Forks since there were not as many nature scenes to intake of the enormous trees that shot up to the sky, or the beach that ran along the coastline. You also knew you weren't in the Forks due to the fact the normal smells you would take in were not the same either, such as: the uprooted wood from decaying trees, freshly cut grass, and the smell of the fresh air from everywhere you went in the entire town; it all smelled of home to me. Then briefly interrupted in midthought-

"I'm so excited Bella, you will be so happy about tonight, I already know," Alice spoke to me and continued. "I have a feeling; on top of that, you would have a great time to, you won't even have to hide it!" Alice proclaimed every word with such enthusiasm it made me actually smile, a little.

Rosalie finally began to slow down, which I started to take a look around to see where we were. I looked out to the left side from where I was sitting behind Esme and saw this large structure; it had to have been at least 3 or even 4 stories high. It looked somewhat deserted, but with clubs you never know anymore. The building was completely in brick, a dark deep shade of red. There were lots of windows that surrounded the whole prison, but it didn't show enough to let you know what was hiding inside. There also appeared to be a broken down, faded sign that was on the front of it, you couldn't really make out what it actually said, but you would have a good idea that there used to be something in its history. There were also large steel bars covering the windows, as if someone wanted to jump out the window there would have been no chance that it would happen, they would probably just get stuck and not be able to do a thing.

I looked along the side of the building where there would have been parking and the entire lot was full. Towards the entrance I encountered a very intrusive line of people begging and waiting to get into the ominous place. I saw a bouncer and several security guards at the doorway as well, knowing that they wouldn't let in anyone that didn't look a certain way tonight, which explained why we looked the way that we did.

Rose decided to skip the valet parking attendant and try and find somewhere else to park, the last thing she needs to someone else touching her car in an inexcusable way, which she won't even let Emmett drive her car.

As soon as she parked the car we all fluidly climbed out, noting that as I did, of course I began to trip, Alice spun around to reach for my arm to catch me so that I didn't completely face plant the pavement, then pulled me up to her eye level to straighten me up once more.

"Hey Alice, are we going to be able to get in?" I hollered, walking ever so quickly to keep up with them.

Alice replied, "Bella, it will be fine, we will get in with no worries, Rose knows how to work these kinds of guys, as well as I, so they won't be able to withdraw themselves to even ask us for our identification."

I smirked under my youthful expression, hoping that I didn't look any younger than I really was. So I was hoping that the very large and brooding men blocking the entryway wouldn't ask any of us for our identification.

I casually passed the infamous velvet red ropes into the front entrance of the building. Letting us know that it was a club was a totally different story. The long hallway leading up the actual main part of the place was lined with neon lights, bright colors stretching up and down the walls, the would flash to the beat of the music, like someone continuously took our picture. There were several people coming by us to leave and they were laughing and having a great time, so was I really missing much by coming here?

"Alice, I can't even hear myself think, are you kidding me with this." I hollered, trying to be loudly than the music itself.

Alice began to holler back at me. "Bella, don't worry there will be different music coming on soon, and it is more your style, you will enjoy yourself, I know it."

I couldn't help but believe Alice, I mean, she did see it coming, who was I to stop her and tell her that she's wrong, that I will have a horrible time and there is no reason for me to be here right now.

We came through to the end of the hallway which led into the open, extremely open dance area. It wasn't like I would have imagine a club to look like, though not being of age, there really wasn't much to experience in this type of environment. At the end of the hallway the walkways split, dividing into two different ways, one way going left circled around the entire place, alongside a balcony that over looked the crazy dance floor beneath. The right side was to a similar effect, circling around as well that also over looked the enormous dance floor. Both sides each contained a bar for refreshments and cocktails, in addition both had tables and booths lining the balcony edge to satisfy all the guests that were coming and going all night long.

Rosalie led us to the left side, all the way to the back away from everyone else, and also it wasn't as loud either, which I would thank her for later on. We were all seated in a very large booth that was a very shiny shade of black; the stitching was in a bright red that very well stood out to anyone who sat down. Of course someone like me would notice something like this, I don't go out and see things like this everyday, so for me to notice these little things is beyond ridiculous.

Rosalie announced, "Okay, I'm done, can I go now?"

"A deals a deal, sure you Rose," Esme, responded.

"Okay, Bella, me and Rosalie are going to go and dance, because we really need to get down there and really have some fun…you can stay here and chat with Esme, are you ok with that," Alice said.

Esme replied, "Girls, go, you go and have some fun, we will be fine."

Alice and Rosalie locked arms and glided away, as if they were made for this, to go and dance the night away, knowing that they are really going to have a blast, who was going to stop them anyway.

Esme questioned to me, "Bella, dear, would you like me to get you a drink, I mean, I know you aren't old enough, but this may be one of your last times to enjoy something like this, and you don't want to miss out do you?"

I replied, "Sure, but I don't even know what I would want, so just get whatever is fine with me, I not going to be picky."

Esme answered, "Ok great, I will be back in a few."

I knew she was going to be awhile, from what you saw here in this club there had to been at least two, maybe even three hundred people here. I am surprised that there are no zoning codes being violated, _DID I SERIOUSLY JUST THINK THAT_! Ok, Bella you need to try and have some fun here, it's all supposed to be about me tonight right?

I was sitting here all by myself; I was actually starting to have a good time. I was swaying to the music, looking around at all the interesting people that I noticed dancing and having a good time. I wasn't once hoping that they would come over to me and ask me any unintelligent questions or ask me to dance.

As I looked around I couldn't help but notice a gentleman glancing over at me. He looked strangely familiar; he was very tall, actually taller than Edward ever was. He was also larger than him as well. His hair was dark, in the dark tempered lights it was hard to tell what shade his hair actually was, but there was one thing that stood out extremely more than anything else, his eyes. His eyes were so bright, I couldn't help but get caught in them, they weren't like any of the Cullen's beautiful topaz eyes, and they were emerald. Piercing bright green eyes, they were so exquisite; I had never seen such deep emerald eyes before. So I was lead to believe that this man was no supernatural creature that I am so used to being around, he was normal.

Amazing, this guy won't stop looking at me I don't understand, it's so weird to me, what is so special about me that would cause this man to look so interested with me. He rises out of his seat and what appears to be him gliding over to me, walks closer and closer to my table. My heart began to pound in my chest, and I was starting to shiver. _Why me?_

I was completely petrified, frozen in my seat, as if I couldn't just get up and go find Esme to find out why it is taking her so long to get my drink. I was with Edward, why were these enchanting feelings bellowing up from inside my chest? Why wasn't any of these feelings going away, still my eyes were locked with his, I began to run lines in my head to figure out a way to let this very intriguing man down easily, gently, non-dramatic.

While he was approaching me I couldn't help but not notice the way he looked, physically to me, not unattractive by all means.

He began to speak happily trying to be coy, "Hello there."

I replied, "Hello."

"What are you doing at this table all by yourself?" He questioned.

I answered, "Oh, um, I am just waiting for my friend to come back with our drinks."

"Well I had noticed from across the bar, and you looked so lonely that I thought that I would come over and keep you company, at least until your friend were to return." He responded.

I continued on. "No, I'm fine thank you."

"Well, do you mind, if I sit here and keep you company until you friend returns?" He asked.

At that moment, while he had me entranced with his gaze, he had quickly turned to glance around the room, as if he knew who he was looking for. He was trying to see if he could find them and then stopped, as if he was looking at Esme up at the bar. I couldn't help, but to notice her as well; who couldn't. It was quite the scene at the bar though, as Esme was waiting in line, there was a young woman standing somewhat close by her who was crying hysterically, but with Esme's love and compassion, she was bewildered to help calm the girl down so she wouldn't be upset any longer.

I contemplated my answer, "Well, sure I don't see any harm in that, go ahead."

"Well then, maybe I should introduce myself if I am going to be in the company of such a beautiful creature, shouldn't I?" He implied.

I quickly answered with a light smirk across my face. "You know what… don't tell me your name and I won't tell you mine, just for fun."

He replied, "Agreed."

While we continued our conversation I couldn't help but to think about what Rose and Alice were doing and if they were still dancing. I was hoping that Alice would have some type of vision and see me talking to this guy and come and save me from speaking with him any longer than I needed to. While we were talking I tried to glance over the balcony to see the large and vast number of people that were still down there, to see if I would be able to spot either one of them, I didn't. _Damn._

He chimed in, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, well, um, nothing important." I replied, but still thinking about Alice.

"Well you looked like you were deep in thought, so I wasn't sure if I were able to stop your thought midway to interject some new topic." He stated with a devious smirk on his face.

"Well you did, now are you happy about that?" I answered.

"Quite," He replied.

He began to lock eye contact with me again, very intently than ever before. The brightness of his eyes was overwhelming to me. I could fell the power of them seep into to me, controlling every emotion and physicality of my well being. It all felt very strange and reminiscent, like from a distant dream, like this was all happening before. This whole sensation was similar to the feeling that I would get when Edward would be trying to dazzle me of all sorts. After doing all this thinking and staring, I felt further and further drawn to him like nothing I had ever experienced, not even with Edward. I suddenly began to notice changes around me; the room began to feel very fuzzy, as if it was all slowly starting to disappear. I felt a slight gentle touch to my arm, and the feeling shot through my entire body, it was like electricity bringing me to life, but yet I still couldn't move.

What was going on to give me this feeling, what was this man doing to me?

It made me think of the time, when I would go swimming, the first time you jump in the icy cold water sent a wave of this cloudiness through my whole body and there was nothing you could do about because you had just jumped in.

From the touch along my arm I felt a tighter grip around my entire frame of my body. I felt as if all the power in my body was leaving me, along with any air to breathe, with no ability to think or to move. My heart started to race, feeling like someone was repeatedly stabbing me in the chest, it was very painful, and I could hear my thoughts yelling at me, _BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WAKE UP, KNOCK YOURSELF BACK TO REALITY, HE'S TAKING YOU, HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU_, _WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID! _Then it hit me, in few words or less, his gaze, his skin, his calming affect that I knew of a certain person at the time was the only one who possessed it, washing over me, it was all like a slap to the face, _VAMPIRE_, had to be, was I wrong?

In all the daze and fog around, I was experiencing at the moment, I could hear them all calling after me, trying to save me from what I could tell.

"Bella, wait, what are you doing?!" Alice called out.

"Where is he taking her Rose, can you tell?" Alice yelled.

"We have to save, her, Alice, this isn't supposed to happen on our watch, and we were supposed to protect her as well as Edward would have!" Esme called out.

"This is ridiculous, that this keeps happening, I am going to run around to the front entrance to try and block him off," Rose shuddered.

I could hear them all plain as day, but I was paralyzed, unable to move speak, or even grasp the situation on what was happening. I just kept thinking to myself, I love Edward and I want Edward.

"Esme, come with me and we will go out the back," Alice called back.

"Let's go, hurry!" Esme replied.

Why was all this happening, why couldn't I control the situation, why wouldn't anyone listen to what I had to speak of? I felt again alone as I used to be, when Edward left that time so long ago, left me to be without him, not to be loved or protected.

I could hear Alice, Esme, and Rose's voices faded more and more into the background, but I couldn't see them anymore, even if I wanted to try.

"What are we going to tell Edward?" Alice spoke as sounding choked up, as if she could cry.

"Esme, there has to be some explanation to all of this, this just can't keep on happening to her," Rosalie noted with an angry growl under her breathe.

Esme stated with a nervous shaky voice. "How is he running so fast, he's as fast as us, I don't understand, unless, unless he's a…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bound

I couldn't imagine anyone at this particular moment but Edward. I wished that he was holding me and encasing me with his beautiful scent, as his cold touch completed me and made me feel like the women that I was. Just before I was in a dance club of all places, like I was naturally known for going to places like these, then all hell breaks loose and all of a sudden I am gone, whisked away by a gorgeous unknown man.

As I began to speculate the scene around me, I realized that I wasn't in the same place as I was before, the reek of alcohol and rotten cologne didn't linger in the air like it did in the night club. I noticed I was crammed into the back seat of some type of car. I couldn't honestly tell if it was moving or if it was just me, feeling nauseas from the way I was purposely placed into this random car, I would have had no idea.

I happened to notice the voice in the front seat, speaking to himself, not knowing that I was no longer unconscious, "I got her, I fucking got her, they are going to be so proud of me, I finally did something right for a change," He said in a low murmur that only a person in his face probably would have heard. Since we were in the close proximity of the space confines of this car, there was no way that I couldn't hear him.

I was going to try to sit up hoping that no contusions had been placed on me by some sheer force of an attack, but with me not realizing that something had happened to me that would later throb, this would be an expectant reaction as to prior accidents that have occurred through my period of time with the Cullen family.

I tried to slowly raise my head, then tried to bring my elbows back so that I could push up the upper portion of my body, nothing.

I tried to raise my knees in hopes that they would soon raise themselves in hopes that I could then pull myself up so that I was sitting upright, nothing.

I tried to wave my arms with hysterics to try to draw attention to myself, nothing.

In on last final attempt to make myself known, I tried to open my mouth to scream at the top of my lungs, there was a tight constricting of the inside of my throat as I tried to feel voice come alive, though my mouth opened, nothing came out.

I decided to glance around for glimpse of hope that I would soon be out of this hell that has become my life and just noticed the car for what it was; the increasingly dark windows, the black leather seats, it all seemed to be to familiar, I couldn't understand why this car of all cars he to be just like Edwards.

I felt another rush of drowsiness fall over me, as if he knew that I was awake at this point, but since I was unable to speak or make a sound, I glared up at him to see if he had noticed.

"I see that you are awake, I will give you a little more so that you won't have to deal with any of this." This mystery man said with a scowled look upon his face letting me know that he was the one in control, not me.

As this wave of numbness washed over my entire body, I felt frozen and dead at the same time, why was this happening to me? I felt as my heart started beating more and more as all I could think about was Edward, did he even know what had happened to me? Or does he even care at this point, seriously how many times can you save a person, was I even worth it all? Damn it! I wanted to scream, speak, breathe, anything to be out of this.

"We're almost there, love, I hope you don't mind that I gave you a little more juice than needed." He was saying it like he was the nice guy, winning the girl at the end of some romantic comedy that went bad.

"I'm actually going to let up a bit so that you can sit up, since we are almost at the location that we need to be at, sweetheart." He said, hoping that I would think that what he was doing wasn't bad.

I'd thought that if he really was going to start removing whatever it was that held me in my place would soon be lifted like a veil. As soon as I could feel motion, and movement within my body I was up so fast, I almost passed out from the speed and strength I put into all of that, overworking and over stimulating my entire body. I was shaking, as if I had lost all my strength, I slowly crept up and leaned against the back of the cold leather seat, I pulled the seatbelt over me to lock it into place, before I realized that I was still in the same attire from the night club, scantily clad wasn't really my style and being where I was at this given time really didn't help much.

As soon as I would be able to speak, give any release as to what was happening I knew that I would not hold myself back for anything. I knew from previous statements before with anyone close to me; that who knew that when I spoke my mind for anything that it got me into trouble. Why should I stop for his sake? For the account of this fascinating man before me that held me captive against my will.

I was finally able to move, fluidly and started to feel myself again. I wanted to let him have it. "Ok now, so are you going to tell me what's going on here?" I said as I scowled him with an evil stare. "Or are you going to let me go insane, because either way you got to tell me something here." I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible, but all I could think about was Edward.

A quick surge of hostility raged within me to start asking more questions, hopefully annoying him to an extreme that he would tell me what was going on. "Where are we going?" I asked and continued. "Why are you here?" I asked and then continued even further. "Are you going to kill m-" I was cut off, he was exploding with anger, growling under his large chest trying to insinuate something of an evil nature.

I was waiting for him to start speaking to me. I felt him cut me off, but it wasn't to hear him speak any callous words of anger, it was his veil of power that he used earlier when I was placed into this car. I started to feel like I was floating and all of my strength gone, knowing that was occurring I was going to try to speak again except there was no sound to escape from my mouth. My heart started to pound as I knew what little power I did have left I wanted to move away from him. Maybe being in the sights of him through the rearview mirror might be causing all this to happen I started to sway back and forth from where I sat. Then I realized that I was buckled into the seatbelt, and I was trying to get out of it. How smart was I to try and be safe now, was I trying to protect myself? What was wrong with me?

"I am not going to answer any more of your inquiries, anymore than to let you know where we are going, hun" He stated, trying to sound sincere enough to make me feel any less horrible than I did.

I couldn't reply for the fact, that he didn't want me to reply. I started thinking to myself, no screaming to myself. _WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! ARE YOU SERIOUS! _It began to be harder to breathe, I felt a boa constrictor tightening around my entire body, it was never going to give and it was harder and harder to breathe. I felt like I was about to pass out, I felt my eyes drifting in and out.

He began to explain with an authoritative tone behind him, "Now I'm sorry that I am doing this to you, but seriously I can't listen anymore. It's better this way, and don't worry you aren't going to die, you just have one really annoying voice."


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note SORRY!

**A/N: SO SORRY**

***** Attention to all me readers *****

**I know it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and I apologize for that**

**I have not given up on them I promise**

**I am going through some things in my reality that have postponed my continuence of them at the moment**

**Fear not my trusty readers, for I'm the author and I will deliver!**

** *** Thank you ! *****


End file.
